


Unwinding

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: “This is exactly what I wanted.”





	Unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect***
> 
> This is the last part in the series - for now at least; I might write more if people are interested/I stop writing other things/I find the time :) thank you to everyone who's been reading along :) x

“This is exactly what I wanted,”

Alec watches the quiet sweep of Magnus’ hand through the air as he spins and speaks, and his face breaks into an affectionate smile. His own eyes have already lingered, briefly, over the interior of the cottage, and his skin’s already adjusting to the flickering flames of the fire in the hearth to their side. But what has his attention more than anything else, is the man currently twirling on the spot in front of him. There is nothing more important to give his full attention to than that.

“Perfect,” Alec agrees, and whether Magnus realizes they’re talking about two entirely different things or not doesn’t seem important; not when he’s stepping forward and raising himself up on deliberate tiptoe to claim himself a kiss.  

Magnus has had a hell of a week. There’s been disputes and infighting between some of the Downworlders he cares for, and impossible demands from the Clave that Alec’s done his best to deflect. He’s settled more arguments than he’s probably got round to telling Alec about, and his patience has become a warped, stretched thing, that needs a little care and recuperation so it can put itself back together again in preparation for yet another week.

It had been Alec’s suggestion that they go away for a weekend, giving Magnus only the offer of his company, and turning the entire decision process over to him. This cottage in a small, rickety-looking town that, to be honest, Alec isn’t even sure what country it’s in, is apparently ticking whatever boxes Magnus had envisioned for them. His smile is relaxed like it hasn’t been in days, and when he hums his way into that kiss, Alec thinks he might already be beginning to feel like himself again.  

“Hey,” Magnus mumbles against his lips with a soft smile, leaning his chest against him as Alec sweeps his hands down over his back.  

“Hi,” he replies, tugging him a little closer still, then wrapping him up in a hug and smiling as Magnus buries his way contentedly into his neck. Alec listens to the crackling of the flames in the hearth, feels the tension seeping from Magnus’ shoulders, and closes his eyes, happy for them to stand there swaying as they are for however long Magnus needs.

When Magnus pulls back he’s smiling, then taking him by the hand as they explore the small cottage that will be home until he has to portal them back. There’s a fully stocked kitchen that, when his eyes fall on certain brands and products, Alec knows have been conjured there by Magnus himself. The bathroom has candles and unopened bottles of foam and other toiletries that he knows are Magnus’ favorites, and the bathtub is deep, and wide; Alec shivers at the thought of the two of them in there together.

“Cold?” Magnus asks, raising an amused eyebrow.

“Nope,” Alec denies, bending down to peck a kiss on his lips.  

After they’ve explored, they sink down together into the deep couch, sprawled out with their heads resting on the back of it and their hands absently tangled at their sides. It’s never too early for wine for Magnus, but he’s taken to waiting until later in the day to start drinking when they’re together—not that Alec minds either way. But when he summons steaming coffee and two slices of cake to the small table off to the side of the couch, Alec is more than grateful, reaching out to hand one of the plates over to Magnus so he doesn’t even have to move.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t plan on us leaving here unless we particularly feel the need to,” Magnus says as he sits himself up a little to accept the plate.

“Whatever you want, Magnus,” Alec assures him, slicing through his own cake and humming at the taste, as their conversation turns to meaningless things, and Magnus recounts—with some embellishment, Alec thinks to himself with a smile—some of his worst encounters over the week.  

When their cups are drained and dismissed into the kitchen, Magnus nudges at Alec’s side so he knows to move up the couch, then stretches out and rests his head in his lap. Alec loves it when he’s like this, letting his guard down entirely and dropping any of his usual facades—not that he doesn’t do that in Alec’s company usually, of course. It’s just that he loves that Magnus feels able to relax with him the way he so obviously does.

Magnus hums in approval as Alec’s fingers toy with his hair and lightly massage his scalp, and his other hand threads through Magnus’ against his stomach, though with his thumb slotted beneath his shirt and swirling over his skin.      

“Tell me something,” Magnus asks, and it’s Alec’s turn for storytelling. He’s noticed in himself the change in the way he speaks of things that happen when they’re apart; in the beginning his words felt like nothing but complaints, but with Magnus he’s found ways to find joy, and laughter in the small things that used to irritate him. So with that in mind, he tells Magnus about the small details of his week he doesn't already know: Clary’s triumphant smile when she managed to get through a training session with him using a stance she’s been trying to perfect for weeks; the new Shadowhunter that keeps getting flustered and tripping over his words every time Izzy’s even so much as in the same room; Jace just being Jace.

Magnus’ face becomes even more relaxed, and soon he’s arching up for Alec to lean down and kiss him, cupping the back of his neck to keep him in place. He sits up without warning, shifting them so he can straddle Alec’s thighs, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck and humming his way into another kiss.

“At the risk of being cliché,” Magnus says, nudging against Alec’s top lip with his own and opening their kiss up a little, “we have a roaring fire behind us. More scatter pillows than even I know what to do with. No company, and an entire weekend stretched out in front of us,”

Alec smiles against his lips and grips lightly around his waist, tugging him a little closer. “So? What are you suggesting?”

* * *

The heat of the fire is a soothing caress over his bare skin, Magnus’ lips a warm brand against his neck. Alec arches up a little with a breathy gasp as Magnus gives a twist of his fingers inside him, and feels an answering smile pressed into his jaw.

“You like that?” he asks, and there’s a hint of tease here, but a bigger one of triumph, and Magnus’ entire tone is underwritten with arousal that deepens his voice into little more than a purr, which _does_ things to Alec, without Magnus even having to touch him.   

“Yeah,” he blasts out softly anyway, and how could he not? Magnus knows every single point in him that gives him the most pleasure, every stroke that will leave him calling out. And that he’s going to be _in_ him in a few minutes, Alec adds to himself with a thick swallow just at the thought, is making him ache and leak quite possibly like he hasn’t done before.  

Magnus looks down at his cock and apparently sees the evidence of Alec’s want there for the way he hums, pleased, ducks down to suck him into his mouth for a few pulls in time with the way he’s thrusting his fingers into him, then pulling off with a pop, and rearranging himself so he’s on his knees between Alec’s splayed thighs.

“Look at you,” he says, in awe, and Alec shakes his head; why would he want to look at himself, when Magnus is knelt there, hard, amber-eyed with want for him, repeatedly stroking his free hand up his thigh, stomach, chest?  

“You’re beautiful,” Alec tells him, because he always is, and Alec always feels like he needs to remind him. Sometimes Magnus gets a little lost inside his own head—especially when he’s had weeks like the one that’s just passed. So if he can do something to add to that smile on his face, he’s going to do it; even if it is simply with honest words.

“And you are temptation incarnate,” Magnus replies, always finding better words, or more opulent ones, anyway. Alec still blushes sometimes under his praise, but when Magnus is so clearly straining to be in him, and Alec is aching so badly to have him, there’s already enough flush unfurling its way over his chest, throat, and face for it not to have much of an impact.  

“I want you,” he whispers, and Magnus whimpers a little for hearing it, his hand spreading wide over his hip in claim as he adjusts the position of his knees. He slips his fingers out of him, replacing them with a blunt press of his cock head against his hole, eyes intently on Alec’s face waiting for him to let him know he’s okay.

At Alec’s nod, Magnus holds him open, angling himself back so he can just _look_. Alec swallows even harder at the look on his face, then watches as Magnus slicks himself up, thumbs him open again, and leans back to watch himself as he begins to dip inside. Alec gasps at the thicker, firmer press that’s beginning to spear into him, tensing up for a few seconds at the sting of it, then relaxing as Magnus sweeps a warm, soothing hand over his stomach.

“As slow as you need,” Magnus tells him, but then he’s moaning a little for the way Alec’s relaxing around him, leaning forward with that slow, steady press, until Alec’s gasping at the deep, split, full feeling that he’s holding his breath against, telling himself to relax. In fact it's not just his breath he's holding; Alec's so rigid with trying not to move that his legs are trembling, and his fingers are gripped so tight in the pillows either side of him that his knuckles are starting to cramp.

“You okay?” Magnus says, straining to hold himself still, though Alec’s eyes fall to the way his chest is heaving with the exertion of it, and shakily reaches out for him to lean down. He whines hard at the change of angle, his stomach rippling, and his breath coming out in little gasps for that constant solid press that's filling him, that's more surprising and just so much  _more_ than he expected, that he's having a little difficulty dealing with it. But then Magnus is kissing him, offering words of encouragement and telling him how good he feels, and Alec tells himself to relax a little more—for  _Magnus_.

"Hey," Magnus whispers, smiling down at him in pure adulation, and keeping himself perfectly still as though he knows what's going through Alec's mind, "we don't have to do this. Now, or ever; you're supposed to  _enjoy_ this, and if you aren't, you can't force yourself through it just for  _me_ ,"

"I'm not forcing myself," Alec denies, swallowing hard and giving a sharp shake of his head, "I want this. I just didn't expect... I don't  _know_ what I expected,"

"I can promise it gets better in a couple of minutes," Magnus teases, peppering kisses over his face as he does, "but I  _would_ say that—I'm  _in_ you. And you, Alexander, feel astonishing,"

Alec smiles at the praise and tentatively strokes his hands down Magnus' back, earning himself yet more kisses and a beaming smile.

"But we can stop. We can wait. I can kiss you until you forget whatever it is that's making you concerned. I cannot enjoy this if  _you_ cannot enjoy this, Alexander. Your comfort, and your happiness are all that matters here,"

Alec groans a little at the sweet honesty of Magnus' words, feels himself choking up a little, which is something  _else_ he didn't expect, then forces out a harder breath and closes his eyes. "Can you... can you kiss me for a minute?"

Magnus' smile for him continues to be adoring, and he leans down the fraction he needs to do just that, fingertips up and playing with the strands of his hair, continuing to keep himself perfectly still. Alec feels so cherished, and taken care of, that out of nowhere it feels ridiculous to even be hesitating like he is, when this, Magnus inside him, is exactly what he wants.  _Has_ wanted, for the longest time.

"Maybe... maybe you can move a little bit," he suggests, wishing his voice would come out stronger, but Magnus nods and nuzzles against him anyway, adjusting the way he's balanced on his forearms and keeping his eyes on Alec's the entire time.  

The slide of Magnus as he withdraws himself sets off a shower of sparks in Alec that leave him stuttering, and sharper ones still when he fills him again. But as Magnus stares down at him in wonder, and keeps up that gentle, steady slide while monitoring his every expression, those sparks change to something else entirely, and Alec surprises himself with the deep, throaty groan he lets out, clenching around Magnus experimentally as he stills in him, stopping once more to check that he’s okay.

“Magnus,” he cries out, and flexes his hips a little to let him know to keep moving. Magnus moans, closing his eyes, braces himself a little better, then rolls his hips back, sliding back into him with less hesitation, ducking and mouthing over his neck as he sinks into him, letting himself go. 

Alec sweeps his hands up over his back, trembling with the surprise of how good, and different this now feels, bracing his feet on the floor between their tangle of pillows and giving an answering roll of his hips to meet Magnus’. Magnus moans hard into his neck and bites down, which serves as a catalyst; Alec begins rocking up, desperate to chase every thrust into him, whimpering when their movements are anything less than fluid, then slumping back with a smile, when Magnus tucks his head into his neck, and is so obviously stifling a laugh.

"Your face," he says when he looks back up, nuzzling against his cheek then raising his hand to run his thumb up over his brow, "Alexander, I don't think I have ever seen you look quite so disgruntled,"

"I just thought—"

"You feel incredible," Magnus tells him again, nipping at his jaw, and continuing to drive into him smoothly, "whatever expectations you had, we'll get there. This is supposed to be ungainly, fun, silly; whoever tells you otherwise, has clearly never done this right,"

"Magnus," Alec whispers, beginning to match Magnus' rhythm, groaning out when his cock head brushes over his prostate, and then bracing his hands against Magnus’ hips for him to do it again.

"See?" Magnus urges, humming appreciatively into his ear. "You're perfect," and Alec slots his hand through Magnus’ hair and pulls him to him, claiming a hard, desperate kiss, as that heat and pleasured pressure in him begins to flare out.

Magnus keeps kissing him, praising every move he's making, whispering encouragement when their angle together isn't quite right, and Alec's so overwhelmed by that pleasure building between them that the only thing he can answer Magnus with is a smile. 

A few minutes later, when Alec's got used to the weight of him in him, and on him, and feels like he might want even more of it, Magnus picks up his rhythm again, beginning to snap his hips a little harder, and the way that sends the most delicious sparks through him has Alec calling out, gripping on tight. His heart is racing so hard, and his breath coming out in shorter and shorter gasps, and he can barely make out a single word of the praise Magnus is muttering against him.

Magnus shifts a little on his knees and the change of angle has Alec calling out once again. He follows Magnus’ eyes down between them to the trail his precum has left on both their chests where they’ve been pressed together, and stutters out another groan as Magnus reaches out to first swirl his thumb over his head, then to wrap his fingers around his length in a loose grip. And that dual pleasure of being filled and having a warm hand to fuck into has Alec desperately rolling his hips up to feel everything, calling Magnus’ name repeatedly, his eyes darting between Magnus’ hand on him, and up at his face.

“I think I’m gonna…” he begins to say, but Magnus snapping his hips harder steals the words from his tongue, and it’s all Alec can do but to let that seeping heat wash through him, arching up as he begins to come, catching a second of Magnus’ lustful look for him as he watches before he has to close his eyes. Waves of that pleasure surge through him, extended for the way Magnus continues to stroke into him with deeper and harder thrusts. And when Alec opens his eyes again, it’s to Magnus panting above him, his stomach visibly rippling with tension, and his arm beginning to tremble from the strain. Alec reaches out for his wrist to pull his hand away from where it's still wrapped around his cock, then presses it against his hip and nudges at his arm so he knows to move that as well, and nods in encouragement.

Magnus moans at the gesture then grips a little tighter, and snaps his hips harder against him a few times, then falls forward, bracing himself against the floor and using the leverage to fuck into him even deeper, continually mouthing along Alec’s neck as he does. And then he’s stiffening, grinding hard between Alec’s legs, chasing out the residual pleasure in him as he comes, with Alec groaning at the spill of him inside him.

Magnus tucks his head in his neck as he gets his breath back, then is smiling down at Alec looking so pleased with himself, that Alec can’t help but answer with a smiling laugh of his own. He flexes around Magnus, smiling again for the way it makes his eyes flutter closed, then sweeps his hands over his back, and pulls him close.  

“You doing okay?” Magnus mumbles against his cheek, to which Alec can only hum in agreement and arch beneath him, still clenching around him, checking for how he feels inside.  

Magnus only starts to pull back when his knees begin to tremble, and Alec watches as he pulls out of him, swallowing hard at the way his cock glistens with the evidence of what they’ve just done. Magnus catches him looking and smirks, presses his fingers inside him and withdraws them for Alec to inspect, to which Alec can only smile.

“Why do I feel like I’ve just been claimed?” he teases, though is more than happy with that feeling.

“Because you have been,” Magnus shrugs as he snaps his fingers to clean them up; Alec has an idle thought that one of these days, he’s going to have to convince Magnus that they do that the old-fashioned way, but then laughs at himself—like _that’s_ evensomething he’s done before.

“Though I would add,” Magnus says, rearranging them on their mound of pillows and summoning a bottle of wine and glasses to them, “that I called dibs on you long before now,”

Alec laughs as he scoots up to half-drape himself over him, still bearing down to feel that new stretch inside. “I’m all yours,” he tells him as he settles, clinking their glasses together, and leaning in for a soft, sated kiss. His eyes drop closed as he leans against Magnus, his head falling down to nuzzle into his neck.

"You need to sleep?" Magnus asks softly, brushing hair back away from Alec's forehead. Alec is tired, but it's not in an exhausted way, it's more in a deep, sunk to his bones kind of comfort; more than anything, he just wants to hold on to Magnus, continue to feel his skin on his.

"No," Alec smiles, shaking his head. Magnus cups his cheek, presses a kiss to his forehead, then tilts his chin asking for Alec to drain his glass.

"Come here," he whispers, tugging so they burrow back down into the pillows, then flicks his fingers to summon a blanket from wherever it must have been in the house. Magnus arranges it around them, settling Alec in his arms as he tucks up behind him. Brushes his lips over his shoulder, then presses repeated kisses up the back of his neck. 

Alec smiles to himself, closing his eyes, listening to all the praise Magnus continues to heap on him, and allows himself to feel  _loved_ , drifting off to sleep in the warmth of his arms. 

***

 


End file.
